


Hidden Desires

by Wicked Temptress (Wicked_Temptress)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Temptress/pseuds/Wicked%20Temptress
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey are connected. Connected through fate, the Force and their Force bond. But that isn't the only way they want to be connected.The longing and tension between them grows. And in the deepest, most secret parts of their minds their desires and fantasies can be free.Updates hopefully once a week. That means next one due 17/1/18!





	1. Shirts and Skins

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these take place inside their minds, their private fantasies which get more and more detailed as their sexual education grows.  
> These also tend to take place within or just after scenes we've seen in the movie.  
> The flow will be a Kylo, Rey , Kylo, Rey, mystery chapter.

Rey was surprised threefold by the latest intrusion of the force bond. One that it was happening, two that he was shirtless and three for what it did to her preconceived notions.

She had always seen Kylo Ren as a petulant teen and had mentally assigned him a body to match: pale and gangly. In the brief glimpse she got before turning away was enough to shake that.

She was surprised to see the tan skin of his face extended down his torso. She hadn’t ever imagined that he would ever expose more than his face to the sun. Heck she believed he probably _slept_ in the full get up including cape.

But even more of a shock for her was that he was broad shouldered and muscular. Logically it made sense, he was trained as a Jedi and currently a Sith apprentice. He would have trained his whole life for combat and his physique would naturally reflect that. It should have made him more imposing to her, more of a threat. But instead it softened her. The exposure made him seem more human.

Her first encounter he had been masked and covered head to toe in black. It was easy to think of him as a hateful killing machine with no heart or compassion, completely inhuman. Since coming to the island whenever she saw him it was always his face but fully robed, more human than before but with a heart and soul cold and closed off. And now he was shirtless. He was still a man, a young man, with a hot temper who sometimes said and did rash things. And as a man he could be saved.

But Rey was uncomfortable. She had never seen a man shirtless like this before and the image was seared into her mind. He was still her enemy and even if her wasn’t this was as awkward as walking in on him.

“Can you _please_ put on a cowl or something?” She asked, turning away quickly.

“The human body is perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of.” He replied, amused at Rey’s strong reaction.

“ _Please put something on.”_ Rey asked insistently.

“How quaint. You’re blushing like a child.” Kylo Ren smirked.

“I am NOT a child!” Rey retorted hotly.

“If anyone should be blushing it is me. I’m the one caught unexpectedly in a state of undress. Tell me Rey, do I have anything I should be ashamed of?” He queried.

“Besides your actions and personality?” Rey growled.

“Touché.” Kylo Ren replied.

He was toying with her, pressing her buttons to get her mad. Her hatred, her anger would make it easier to the dark side to draw her in.

He reached out to her mind with his, pricking at her thoughts of him and increasing her embarrassment. It was easy as it was what she was thinking in that moment and didn’t need to be hidden. He felt her discomfort at seeing her nemesis in an awkward position, her embarrassment with not being used to seeing men like this and her shame.

 _“Shame? Why she should be feeling shame?”_ Kylo Ren thought puzzled.

He delved deeper into the feeling to find the basis of it. Then he found it, buried so deep that even Rey was not consciously aware of it. The image of his bare torso was met with approval tinged with… desire? The revelation caught him completely off guard.

_“So …. She approves of my appearance, my body, possibly even wants it. Could this combined with her weakness, her overwhelming need for a family or place to belong, be what brings her to the dark side, to me?”_

That thought burned through him hotter than any sabre or blaster bolt ever could.

The connection ended shortly afterwards but Kylo Ren could not get the idea of her, of wanting to use himself to fill her need out of his head. He had never considered her as a human with needs, wants or feelings before this moment. An annoyance, yes, an equal in power, a potential threat or ally? Definitely. But never before as a woman.

As Kylo Ren continued to disrobe for bed the thought of her, desiring him, both amused and pleased him. Her accepting his touch, his embrace, his kisses would tear at her, cause her as much conflict as he felt.

Kylo Ren felt a heat, the unfamiliar stirring of lust and desire rising through his belly and start to cloud his mind as he slid into bed. As both a Jedi and Sith trained man he had never had exposure to sex or intimacy in fact such subjects were taboo to his education. So when his cock stiffened he was caught unaware of what it meant. But he was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Rey to immediately notice.

He imagined her there in his room with him, her smaller, slender body sitting on his lap, leaning in to kiss him. Would her kisses be sweetness, purity and innocence? Would she be more feisty and energetic like her personality? Or would there be a darker edge to them, with him flipping her and taking control, trying to let her feel the darkness he knew was inside of her.

The images in his mind were sending his sex starved body into overdrive and instinctively his hand wrapped itself around his now rock hard and throbbing member. He stroked himself slowly at first as he imagined Rey squirming in his lap, her hips moving up and down to the same rhythm as his strokes as she reached up to kiss him and break away breathless. As he was drawn deeper and deeper into his imaginings his hand picked up the pace.

He moaned and bit his lip, trying to imagine what she would taste like, the memory of her scent washing over him. The kisses in his mind grew deeper, his hands stroking the exposed skin of her arms before pulling her body flush to him, her soft warm weight a welcome pressure against his cock. His hand got faster. He had flipped her now and was lying on top of her, rubbing his length between her legs, the kisses more passionate, animalistic even, his lips now seeking out her neck, nipping and sucking.

He could hear her moan, feel her arc up into him and her hips rock against him, wanting him, wanting this and more. He was close…so close. In his mind he heard her say his name and that was enough to push him over the edge. He turned his head and bit his pillow, gasping for breath and whimpering as he found his first ever release.

He instantly collapsed back into his bed, all tension drained from his body his tightly coiled muscles finally in a state of relaxation. Sleep claimed him a few minutes later and for the first time in a long time he had a long and restful night of sleep.


	2. To Have and to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact with Kylo Ren has awoken her Force powers. But that's not the only thing stirring and growing within her.

Rey was frustrated in an entirely new way from their most recent encounter. Why did the bond bring them together then, while he was shirtless? Was it to get her to see him with his guard down? To embarrass her and make her mind, her will more easily penetrated by the dark side? Or was it to humanise him, so he was no longer the monster she first thought?

 

When she was around him she could feel him changing. With every meeting he was growing lighter, more like Ben Solo she had seen in Luke’s’ memories and less like Kylo Ren. Even from this one meeting he had made fun of her but it wasn’t cruel or designed to hurt her, it had been more like banter, like him showing a sense of humour.

 

He was not so cold and dark inside as he would have everyone believe. There was still goodness and light within him, she had seen it. There was still something in him that could be saved. But she had also seen into his mind and his heart.

 

She had felt his conflict and confusion. He was being pulled into two separate and opposite directions which was tearing his soul in two. But more than that she felt his overwhelming loneliness.  How utterly alone he was within the order, at the Jedi Temple, everywhere. He had never had any real friends, had barely ever known any kind of love.

 

She wanted to fix him. Her mechanics instinct believed all broken things could be fixed, could be saved. Even something and someone as broken as him. Her heart ached for him. It hurt her to know there was such pain in him, such darkness. Rey longed to bring him to the light and ease his suffering or failing that, comfort him.

 

Rey imagined herself holding him, her pale arms practically luminescent against the black of his shirt. She was holding him, letting him feel that he was not alone, that she too felt the pull of the force inside her. They both knew how scary and isolating it was, but it didn’t have to be. They each knew what it was like out of everyone in the whole galaxy. They were connected.

 

Rey closed her eyes and thought about what it would feel like to have him return her embrace, his strong, muscular arms easily enveloping her torso, pulling their bodies flush together. Almost every part of her touching almost every part of him. The thought warmed her to her core.

 

It was a thought that stayed with her. When she was awake and thinking it, she was innocently comforting him. Little did she know that in her deepest sleep her dreams and subconscious was not as tame. It started that way but gradually she took it further and further.

 

Initially it was just nuzzling of her head into his neck, enjoying the closeness and the softness of his hair brushing against her face. It progressed to her pecking his cheek, her lips feeling the difference in texture between his skin and his scar. The next time it was a lingering peck on his lush, full lips. After that it quickly turned from comfort and bringing him into the light to filling that loneliness inside her. The kiss was now deep with her pulling him down on top of her, his tall, muscular form pressing her into the bed, her hand caressing his face down his body to his arm, guiding his hand to her hips. 

 

“Rey.” He would whisper into her ear.

 

“Kylo.” She would murmur in reply.

 

Rey tilted her neck back to allow him access to her neck and throat, his lips and tongue finding her sensitive parts, making her gasp, arc and writhe into his hard, strong body. Encouraged he would kiss her harder as her hands found the edge of his shirt and started to pull it up to under his neck, wanting to see and touch his body without stopping their kissing.

 

Their bodies pressed together, Rey spread her legs so that his right thigh was straddled by her, pressing herself into him. Each nip, suck or kiss on her neck would make her rock and press herself against him harder. The combined efforts of his mouth and her hips caused a heat to rise through her that left her light headed and breathless, building to a crescendo of pleasure…. Only to have the darkness of unconsciousness flood in, keeping her blissfully unaware of the change within her. The growing affection and attraction she could never admit to.


	3. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard training session Kylo Ren its the showers. But he isn't entirely alone......

It had been a while since the force had brought Rey and Kylo Ren together. He had tried to reach out to her, but it was hard, mentally draining him with no sign of it working. Whether it was the distance, her closing herself off, Luke’s training or interference or a combination of the above was uncertain. But for now, all connection and communication between them was at an end.

 

It was disappointing to him. He found his interactions with her refreshing. Here everyone was afraid of him and avoided him or an enemy in disguise. Snoke, Hux, Phasma there was no-one you could really trust. You had to be guarded in your words and pay attention to what was said, what was implied, and what wasn’t but meant.

 

Rey on the other hand was refreshingly direct and honest in the way she talked and acted. There was no guile or falsehood and now there was certainly no fear towards him.  She talked back to him, probed his mind with their Force connection and dared to tell him no. Such honesty and realness were intoxicating to him in such a false and lonely world.

 

But he was not one to dwell on such things. As such he threw himself into the only thing he could control and could rely upon to distract him. Training. He spent hours working his sabre, using the force or other various work outs, honing his skills and improving himself, his physique, strength, endurance.

 

After yet another gruelling session he returned to his rooms and stepped into his own private shower. As he got under the stream of hot water he let out a contented sigh. The heat from the water was relaxing, easing the ache in his muscles as he washed the sweat from his body.  His thoughts drifted, yet again to Rey. It was hard _not_ to think of her, to wonder when the next intrusion would happen.

 

_Where was she now? What was she doing? And was she thinking of him?_

 

His thoughts weren’t purely strategic or about their Force connection. There was also the attraction he felt to her. Physically yes, but also something more. He wanted to forget this battle, First Order, Rebels, Jedi see them all finished so he could finally be free to start over with her by his side.

 

Since that was never going to happen the next best thing was imaging her in the shower with him. He could almost imagine her appearing the bathroom, being surprised and calling out his name. It was so clear, like she was there with him.

 

“Rey” he whispered, his hands reaching down to his awakening manhood.                 

 

“I’m here.” She replied.

 

A new fantasy was playing out. This time Rey opened the shower door and stepped in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his body, her smaller arms struggling to encircle him. He could feel her warmth, her flesh, her breasts pushing into his back. The connection both thrilled and soothed him.

 

“Rey.” He murmured again, this time taking one of her hands in his and guiding it down to his waiting cock. He could hear her gasp.

 

She would cry out “What are you..”

 

“Shhh.”

 

His hand was wrapped around hers and hers was tightly coiled around the base of his stiff cock. He began to stroke up and down, guiding her to a rhythm he enjoyed. His breathing started to become faster.

 

“Kylo… I’m not sure we should be doing this.”

 

“I need to ….. do…. this… and I …need your….. help.” He explained, his flow like his concentration broken up.

 

He could feel her hesitate, her other hand moving away from his body and stopping their embrace. He released her hand, disappointed but respectful. He could easily take what he wanted now but he knew that doing so would meant never seeing or touching her again. He turned towards her. She seemed like a ghost as all he could really see was her face floating in the steam.

 

She was looking down at his hard, long erection before slowly moving her eyes up to his face. Her emotions where hard to read. There was confusion, uncertainty, curiosity and embarrassment but no disgust. She made no move to leave but no move to touch him either. 

 

“Please?” he asked, his voice low and aching with need, his eyes searching deep into hers.

 

Rey said nothing but moved closer to him, hugging herself to him again, burring her face in his chest. He brought his left arm around her and stroked down her back, making her shiver with sensual delight. The right hand cupped her chin and tilted her face towards him, their eyes locked. He leaned down and kissed her.

 

She returned his kiss, warm and sensual as the hot water flowed down their connected bodies. Reys’ left hand unwrapped itself from around his body and instead wrapped around the base of his waiting manhood, making him gasp in surprise. Her hand stroked him slowly from base to tip, cupping around the head before stroking down again.

 

He took his hand from her face, moving slowly down her wet and warm body, enjoying the feel of her slippery, soft skin. He smiled as he felt her moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he placed his hand over hers.

 

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.” He offered suggestively.

 

“The Force?” Rey questioned, stroking him faster.

 

Their joined hands started to move faster as Rey kissed his neck. He braced himself against the shower wall with his free hand, suppressing a grunt. This was so good, better than last time. His breathing was becoming ragged, he was getting close. He started to pump his had along his length furiously, repeating her name over and over again, roaring it as he found his climax. 

 

His legs shaky rested his head and hands against the shower wall, the clean water removing any trace of what had just happened. He opened his eyes and fantasy Rey was gone. He closed them again and felt the warm water flow over him, calming his body and mind. After a minute he smiled to himself and said her name one more time. And he could swear he heard her say his back.

 

The reason he could hear her so clearly was because she _was_ in the bathroom and she had called for him. He opened his eyes and saw a shape move outside the steamy confines of the shower. Instantly his fighter instincts kicked in. 

 

“Show yourself!” He ordered.

 

“It’s me! And I’d rather not since….” Rey responded.

 

“Oh. Please turn around and don’t look until I say to.” He commanded.

 

Rey did as she was asked, lost in her thoughts. It was awkward and uncomfortable, for her at least. This was the second time the link had brought them together when he was not fully dressed. What if it ever did that to her? She might die of embarrassment. There was no telling how he would react.

 

He didn’t seem overly ashamed of being seen in a state of undress. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of. She had been standing there for a bit under a minute before she got over her shock and awe and made him aware of her presence. She was transfixed by his tanned back, toned arms and long hair, the rest of him obscured by steam, for which she was glad. She was unfamiliar with the male body and would rather her first sight of one completely nude not be because she was Forced into a bathroom against both of their wills.  

 

“Ok. You can turn around now.”

 

“Are you wearing a shirt?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Rey turned. He was dressed in a dark robe, more like her crossover top or a Jedi over garment. But he was covered. Her eyes met his. His face was flushed, eyes much darker than usual, like his pupils took over most of his eyes. Rey wasn’t sure what it meant, but it both scared and excited her, not that she was consciously aware of it.

 

“It seems like the link likes to try to embarrass both you and me. But it never seems to find you in a compromising position.” He observed.

 

“I think this is enough to make both of us uncomfortable.”

 

“Who says I’m uncomfortable with you like this?” He smiled.

 

Rey gasped. “I swear…”

 

“Blushing again I see. Is this the way to defeat you, Rey? To strip down during a fight? Make you unable to look at me?”

 

“I won the last time and I’ll win again.”

 

“Maybe.” He replied, amused.

 

The connection ended soon after, but he had sensed a change in her. The low heat of desire and lust he had felt and addressed before she arrived was slowly growing within her. As if the Force had awoken more than her powers. His equal in dark and light. As much as he was feeling she had to be feeling it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, neither of these characters have had any sexual education so their fantasies and chapter content will reflect this. Well that's until.... actually I won't spoil it for you.
> 
> If you have any feedback or critique, please feel free to leave a comment/review.
> 
> I will be updating this story once a week - I have 2 more chapters written up and working on the fifth.


End file.
